Turn of Events
by RikiRenaH42
Summary: Rell was relatively normal-just like every average person. And she would like to keep it that way. But the gods decided to interfere and replace her with her other self-who just happens to be an important person in the plot. "Mo-om! Tsuna's fallen down the stairs again!" OC SI. No pairings as of yet. "... I did not sign up for this."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! This is a new story of mine. The full proper Author's note will be at the bottom, so it wouldn't disrupt your reading.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OCs. KHR does not belong to me. Nor do I own PJO

* * *

**Prologue**

**Act 0.1: That second life.**

* * *

I visibly slumped in my seat just as our homeroom teacher stepped into the classroom.

Yet again, I was nearly late. For the third time in a row.

'This is becoming a habit,' I thought as I brought out my writing materials onto the classroom desk. Lisa, from two tables to my left-I was seated next to the a window-frowned. She saw me looking at her, and her eyes displayed the words of "Let's talk."

Just then-I cursed my luck-the teacher gave us time to self-study. Lisa pulled her chair over to me , her eyes determined to find out the reason why I was out of things these days.

You see, Lisa Stormer is my best friend-the only one who didn't flinch at my scary bright caramel brown gaze, and didn't back away from my cold attitude. In fact, she was the only one who bothered approaching me on the first day I transferred here.

Somehow we became friends-spur of the moment or not, but it was Lisa droning on and on the book I had held in my hand as I ate lunch in class during lunch break. And as we both were bookworms at heart, we introduced different reads for the other to look at. Be its gore, comedy, romance, or even comics and mangas-not to be confused with comics, Lisa had always added-we didn't mind what we read. Sometimes it would drabble into reading fanfictions on various sites, and I was glad to admit that if Lisa hadn't approached me all those weeks ago, I would've been labelled as a loner.

So it comes down to this situation two months since we met; Lisa tossing her uncompleted homework from the night before on my desk and pulling in the chair as she sat on it. I brought out a piece of scrap paper and begun scratching out lines on it.

Lisa was succumbed to silence as she tried her luck at the questions on the paper. Ultimately after a few minutes, she botched the whole thing and confronted me instead.

"Rell, you've been late these days. It's so unlike you. Are you okay?" her blue eyes looked at me with concern. I sighed through my nose. Lisa had this uncanny ability to know that there was something wrong with a person. It was hard to hide things from her.

"I have a very bad foreboding," I confessed, "As if something bad is gonna happen." Lisa grasped her pen again and started to attack the questions on the worksheet again.

"And it's been worrying you till you're late these past few days?" she sounded like a professional psychologist, pushing up her glasses to add more effect to that impression.

"Weeell, I've been thinking over it all night," I admitted sheepishly. My left hand coaxed out a few more strokes to add detail to the current sketch of mine.

"Hmm,"she hummed, "I could tell you not to worry too much about the matter but usually something like that means that the event should involve you or people close to you." she frowned and wrinkled her nose in distaste as she read the next question, having finished the first.

I peered at the worksheet's title.

'Science 4B chapter 11 revision.'

I glanced at her, and teased-a bit monotonously, "You sound so much like a psychologist, yet you hate science."

"Oh shut up. Says the one who hates Math." she grumbled. The tiniest of smirks donned my normally stoic face as I continued our everyday banter, "Even the career results the other day suits a psychologist for you."

"W-well then a writer still needs to learn how to tally up the profits!" she countered back, face red as a tomato.

"Hey, it's just basic Math, with added bits of percentage. Anyone can manage that." I replied casually. Lisa spluttered in indignation and tried to come up with a witty comeback.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll come to you when I need help from a psychologist. I'll be your loyal customer," I teased. Lisa deflated at that, and the blush on her face stayed all throughout homeroom as she silently did her work.

I turned my attention back to my drawing, giving it a few more strokes to complete it entirely.

I hope that feeling was wrong.

I hope everything stays this peaceful.

~XD~XD~XD~

"Alright students, pack up," the teacher dismissed us.

Currently it was the end of school for today, and I quickly stuffed my belongings into my knapsack and walked over to Lisa who was filing the last bits of notes she took during class in a manila folder. She zipped the bag up, and slung it over her shoulders.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed as she made her way out of the class. I followed her silently, hearing her complain about the homework for the day as we walked the usual route back to our homes. I added my bits of opinions on my own, sometimes teasing her on random items that made her blush furiously.

When we came to the familiar sight of towering apartment blocks, we stopped.

"Be careful," Lisa said, grinning.

"You too," I replied.

Then I turned around to the right, where the street had split into two.

'A fork in the road,' I had always mused as I came upon it.

_(A loud honk.)_

"Rell!"Watch out!" someone screamed behind me. I turned back to the source where the voice came from, but a hard impact smashed into my skull.

_(The car stops just in time; just in front of me.)_

My eyes widened in shock and pain, and I fell onto the ground with a thump.

_(... I feel faint.)_

I heard footsteps running up to me, someone screaming my name.

'Lisa...'

_('Matron Calispsia...')_

The whole world turned black.

_(My vision turned black.)_

~XD~XD~XD~

I gasped, sitting up. Everything is engulfed in darkness. I could barely see anything in front of me.

What... Just happened?

I couldn't believe it.

Was I dead yet? Is this even Heaven-or Hell?

I brought a hand up to my cheek and pinched it.

No, the pain was real. But then, I'm dead?

**"Although it is amusing to see thou fluster about thou's death, but thy needs to rush off soon,"** A voice boomed, shocking me out of my wits and I jumped up in surprise.

I looked around, but it was still pitch black all around me-until a blinding light appeared, and I had to shield my eyes from it. When the light died down, I lowered my arm as I stared impassively at the figure before me.

This figure resembled those Greek deities that were depicted by the ancient civilization, with curly hair and buff muscles, wearing a purple toga. A crown-not gold, but seemingly made out of black metal-was sitting dangerously on the head of the black curly hair, and it seemed like the owner did not care if it was to even drop. The body color of this man, though he was buff, was that of an almost porcelain-white skin, but it seemed to glow eerily against the dark gray backdrop the figure stood in front of. The sandals the person wore were straw, and white tufts-were those wings?-were neatly folded together. The hair of this person seemed to shadow most of his face, so I could not see how it looked like.

One would think he was one of those death gods, like Thantos, or even Hades himself(I cursed myself for reading too much Percy Jackson over and over).

**"Stop gawking at thy like thy is some sort of god, human," **it spoke**, "For thy is not, the gods have much more things to do than just talk to an inferior being. This is simply an assistant of the gods, a messenger, but not the god of them."**

I nodded slowly, processing what that... Figure had said.

The figure clapped its hands, and a bottle appeared, containing a glistering purplish-pink liquid, with bits of indigo, blue and green appearing in swirls around inside the liquid before disappearing.

**"This will provide all the information that thou requires, and a clone of thy's has been input into thou's system for explaining and answering what is currently going on," **it told me.

"W-wait a second," I protested, confused, "What are you doing? What do you mean?"

The figure sighed. **"Thou humans always asking the same questions every time. Fine, thy would answer them."**

The figure put up a finger. **"One. Thou is currently dead, as thou may suspect, and taken out of thou's world. Due to the fact that in that very world thou does not play a huge role in it, as thy had stated earlier, thou has been removed from thou's world in a non-painful, non-stressful and non-troubling way. Clear so far?"**

I nodded, and it continued its talk with the old times slang of "Thys, thous and thees."

**"Now, the gods decided it would be best for the same person, the same soul," it exaggerated the word, " To take over this particular person's place. Hold thou's questions, Missy. Thy is not done with the explanation," **it gave me a pointed look as my mouth opened up to ask more questions. I shut it immediately, as it continued its speech**, " In this case, this person is a parallel version of you, except under different circumstances. And in this world, thou plays a very important role in the main storyline."**

"Storyline?" I questioned, curious.

The figure shifted its weight on both feet, the white tufts-that turned out to indeed be wings-fluttering uneasily as its owner frowned.

**"Well, the gods call it that. And thy has to leave it at that, seeing that it is unexplainable to thou. Anyway, thou's other self is too dead, so seeing that thou's current life has not much plot to it** (I cringed at that; what was with these story format references?), **so the gods are going to replace thou, with thou's other parallel self. That should be all for now, and thy thinks thy should remove the clone-thy already answered the questions it was required to do. Now,"** it gestured to the bottle which happened to be floating in front of the figure the whole time, and it flew towards me, dropping suddenly as I hurriedly caught it. I looked at it in wonder, as the figure began to speak again, **"Thou needs to drink this. It provides thou with the information with thou's parallel self's memories and knowledge."**

I nodded, acknowledging its words. I twisted open the cap of the bottle I held-surprisingly it resembled somewhat of a normal bottle of mineral water, despite the fact that the contents was not exactly the same clear liquid-and decidedly chugged the whole drink down. It tasted like mineral water too, which freaked me out a little. I looked at the empty bottle in my hands, and threw it onto the ground without a thought.

Looking up at it again(it was so hard to even look the guy in the eye for it was hidden by the shadows), I asked, "Can I still ask you a few questions? Who or what are you? How did my other self die? And what world am I going to?"

The figure looked like he wanted to facepalm, its fingers twitching by the side as it answered, **"Thy is what thou humans call as an 'Angel'. In thy's case, an 'Angel messenger'. Thou may call me Nuncius. The next question-thou's other self has a weak heart for her age-she died from shock when a car nearly ran her over, so thou should arrive with thou's body in the hospital."**

**"And as for thou's last question... Remember how thy is referring to the worlds as story books?"**

A nod from me.

**"Well, this world that thou is going to is based on the book, which..."** Nuncius started to fade as a bright light slowly engulfed it.

**"Is..."**

Finally the Angel Messenger disappeared in a flash of light, and leaving a faint smell of burnt grass behind, barely whispering the last words of the world I was going to.

I found myself also being engulfed in light, but what Nuncius had uttered earlier had shocked me, so I barely acknowledged the fact that I was on my way to this particular world.

**_"Katekyo Hitman Reborn."_**

* * *

**Terms:**

Thy: I

Thou: You

Nuncius: It means 'Messenger' literally in Latin

* * *

**A/N:** So this is the typical death-and-recarnation OC SI. Rell plays a huge role in this world, so yeah. You'll see what I mean soon.

Haha, it's me, I'm ALIVE! After so many months I've been procrastinating. Those that are waiting for my other stories, sorry about the wait! I've been on a writing spree lately, so I might update one of them.

I tried doing the old-speak for Nuncius, but I think I failed ;u;. I was too lazy to learn how to use the terms correctly. Hehe.

Do mind the mistakes, for I don't have a beta. I want to work independently for the time being.

Can someone help me read it over and see if everything makes sense? I was in a rush to post this, because my parents are taking away the internet soon OAQ

R&R please! Brownies for those who do so! :)

See you in the next chapter! :D

~RRH42

_Word count: 2360_


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 1: This is absurd.**

I woke up with a bright light shining on my face.

Soon my eyes got used to the bright light and everything dimmed down to the point where I could see things. The light was still on me, so I pushed myself up into a sitting position against the surface I was on. Looking around me, I finally deduced that I was in a hospital ward, lying on a hospital bed. It turned out that the bright light came from the right of me-the windows with fluttering curtains with the sun rising.

Or at least it's just the sunlight that had streamed in.

Looking around, I noted that there were another three more beds in the ward I was in, two opposite me and another to my left.

I sighed at my thoughts, then wondering about what happened earlier. It was just a crazy dream I've had right? The thing that hit me only made me unconscious and I ended up in a hospital, didn't it? I was definitely not in Reborn!, and I doubt I'd like to. Although Lisa and I have really good opinions about the story, I wouldn't want to live as one of the characters in the story itself.

Besides, what sane person wants to be in the Mafia anyway? Not me, that's for sure.

Yep, I was totally in denial.

I had an urge to yawn suddenly, and brought my hand up to my mouth. I then realized my hand was smaller than usual. Like a child's, perhaps. I stared at it a little more, confused, and was about to get myself off the bed to check my reflection in somewhere when the door of the room opened.

A female nurse rolled in a cart, humming quietly to herself before spotting me sitting up on the bed. Her brown eyes widened in surprise before she abandoned the cart and rushed out of the room again, only to drag in a bespectacled doctor. She was chattering excitedly in another language, and I got even more confused. I knew things have gotten stranger as the place where I was supposed to be only spoke English as its main language.

I must have been frowning hard, for the nurse came up to me and petted my cheek, speaking in that other gibberish language that I had no idea what she meant. She smiled even brighter when I smiled at her nervously, chattering even more.

Then the doctor in the room coughed and the nurse immediately stopped speaking and blushed a bright red. I looked at the doctor, and he pushed up his glasses, the glass shining brightly as it caught some non-existent lighting in the room(the part of the room they were standing at had little to none lighting). I frowned again, that wasn't something one would see normally. It reminded me of... an Anime?

Oh gosh. Was I really in Reborn!? That explained most of it, since the other weird language the nurse and currently now the doctor was speaking should be Japanese-if I wasn't wrong.

Suddenly a rush of memories flooded into my mind, and I jerked up in surprise. The adults didn't notice, for they were both looking at a clipboard that now rested on the doctor's arm. I leaned back on the headboard of the bed, processing the information as quickly as I can before the adults looked up again:

_Name: Rellatia Yew_  
_DoB: November 14 XXXX_  
_Gender: Female_  
_Age: 6_  
_Info: Orphaned since birth, taken in by the one and only Namimori Orphanage. Calispsia Kanade is the current caretaker of Rell in said orphanage. Quietly strange. Not adopted by anyone as of yet._

I could hear vaguely of what the doctor and the nurse was saying now. Then images-flashbacks-started popping up and I could see what this parallel self of mine did since she could be able to remember things.

_Sitting in a corner with books, sometimes paper to draw, but always alone-_

"Are you there, child? Hello, anybody there?"

I broke out of my trance as I was faced with dark brown orbs staring intently at my face.

I automatically yelped and tried to swat the person's face away, but the nurse drew back and laughed.

"You were zoning out there, kiddo," she said after that with a smile, "And I don't think you listened to a word we said." I smiled sheepishly.

The doctor pulled out a chair on the left and sat, the nurse following the action seconds later.

"We've got to ask you a few questions first, although I know you'd like to ask some too," the doctor spoke up.

"I'm Kawasaki Nami, and that man over there is Waraka Amtiku," the nurse piped in from across the hospital bed, "What's yours, kiddo?"

"Re-I mean Yew Rellatia, Kawasaki-san," I replied, and hoped that they didn't hear the slip up. I wasn't that oriented with the Japanese culture, but I do know that it was required of one to say their last name first and first name last. Adding on to that I was amazed that my mouth could speak perfect Japanese, despite my efforts in my previous life trying to learn the language.

"I'm sure you'd like to know about why you are here," Waraka spoke again.

I nodded, and the man started explaining what had happened earlier.

"A nice family of three brought you here, saying that you collasped on the road when their car nearly ran you." Just like what Nuncius had told me. "We nearly lost you once, seeing that you have a weak heart."

"Oh."

"Anyway, we have to know who your parents are so that we can call them in to-"

"Parents? Waraka-sensei," I cut in, looking at the doctor, "I don't think I have them."

The adults shared a glance, then Waraka sighed.

"Alright, I guess we have to call the family in."

~XD~XD~XD~

This couldn't be happening.

I stared at the couple in front of me, mentally gasping.

A tall, well built muscular man with tanned skin and blond hair with stubble on his chin stood next to a woman with chest length chocolate brown hair that matched the colour of her eyes.

Although they looked different, I could still distinguish the main features to tell who these people were.

Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana.

This was getting ridculous.

Another fluff of brown hair poked out behind Nana's legs, and we made eye contact. He got startled, and quickly turned away to hide himself behind Nana.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

And he's still a toddler.

I cooed mentally, but stopped when Iemitsu started to speak.

"Aha! You're finally awake. You got us worried for a while, kid." And he laughs.

"Sorry for the trouble I caused, Mister," I replied sheepishly, bowing(as much as I can while sitting on the bed) out of habit.

"Such terrific manners!" exclaimed Iemitsu, before laughing again until Nana nudged his side with her elbow.

"Mind the silly man, little girl," she speaks with a smile, "I'm Sawada Nana, and this is my husband, Sawada Iemitsu."

Tsuna popped out his head again from behind Nana, and the woman picks him up, the boy struggling to get away. He realises that it was futile, so he buried his head inside Nana's bosom.

"This is Tsunayoshi," she coos while bouncing the boy up in her arms. He yelps, and buries his head inside even more.

I blinked in confusion. I knew it was them, but Tsunayoshi was surprisingly young, maybe about 4-5 years old. Either way, I replied, introducing myself. "My name is Yew Rellatia, Sawada-san. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, speaking of which," Waraka interrupted us, "We need to discuss to you about an issue. Come this way."

The Sawadas followed the doctor to the outside of the ward, not before leaving Tsunayoshi on the left chair next to my bed. He had lifted his legs up to hide his head from me, and Nana had patted his head to tell him to "Stay here and accompany Yew-chan, Tsu-kun." before she left the room.

I stared at him silently, wondering what the adults were going to talk about and half in shock that Tsunayoshi Sawada was sitting next to me. The said boy peeped out from behind his legs, saw me staring at him and squeaked, hiding behind his legs once again. I kept staring at him, until he slowly unfolded himself from that position and sat with his legs dangling off the chair. He stared at his legs like it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

"Hello," I spoke, breaking the silence. The boy seemed to jump up from his seat.

"H-hello..." he shyly mumbled, still looking at his legs.

We sat in silence, and the only noise in the room was the clock on the wall ticking. Tsunayoshi started fiddling with his hands, while I stared at the wall opposite me, thinking about plenty of reasons why I was here(And why I was not somewhere else).

Suddenly the door slid open with a bang, and both of us yelped in shock. Sawada Iemitsu stood there scratching his head in embarrassment, while Nana was sighing. I could see Waraka, who was behind them, facepalming.

Iemitsu turned to apologise to the doctor, but the said man waved his hand in a dismissing manner, mumbling something under his breath.

Then the trio walked towards my bed, Nana looking bubbly and happy with sparkles and shoujo flowers all around her(Anime-physics, I had deadpanned mentally) and I tried not to wince.

"Yew-chan! We've got some great news for you!" she exclaimed as she came up next to me on my left, picked up Tsunayoshi, sat down and placed the boy on her lap.

"We're-" "Sawada-san, I'd like to tell her the first part," Waraka cut in, standing at the headboard of my bed as Iemitsu moved to stand next to his wife. Nana nodded in response as Waraka continued to speak, "You'll be discharged from the hospital in about a week's time."

"But what about where I'm going to go?" I asked, frowning.

"Patience, my dear. We are getting to that point." Waraka gestured to the Sawadas, and Nana jumped at the chance to speak.

"We're adopting you, Yew-chan! After we get the paperwork done, you'll be a Sawada like us! Isn't that wonderful?"

I looked at her with a mix of horror, relief and dread.

No, it definitely wasn't.

* * *

**Terms:**

First name last and Last name first: People in Japan uses it that way.

Sensei: Teacher or Doctor

San: A way to address people. It is used like how we use "Miss, Mister, Mrs, Ma'am" and so on.

Chan: A way to address people close to you(I have no idea why I made Nana refer to Rell as such but I'm not going to bother thinking about it), especially for females.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, long time no see. You thought I was going to stop writing this, huh? Haha, but no. Rell is my brainchild, and I've spent ages planning about how this story is going to work out. It's just me procrastinating like a boss.

There are some things I did like to inform you guys of. One, I'm looking for a beta-reader. If you think you're confident in your language, pm me for the position. Although a little warning though. As I've said, I procrastinate. So don't expect anything to pop up for about a month or so. If you do, well, it's everybody's lucky day.

Two, for those who actually read Sister of the Sky, I am very sorry, but I am deleting the story. There will be a full author's note why in the original story itself. Unless you want to adopt the story, I will be removing it from this world of Fanfiction in a week's time.

Three, I'm cosplaying! Yep, I will be, if everything works out fine. Although why I had chosen Tsuna as my debut character remains a mystery even to me. For those that live in Singapore, if I do cosplay, I would be there at AFA'13. Which day(s)? I'm still deciding.

Ciao, for now!

And don't forget to R&R. Brownies for those who do.

-RRH42

P.s: Shout out to **Dae of the Past **and **Leo Inuyuka** the lovely reviews! Without them I would have posted this second chapter at the end of the year due to writer's block and procrastination.

**Leo Inuyuka**: Maybe? I can't really remember. I just picked up the name along the way.

_Word count: 2176_


End file.
